Captif
by Sasha of the faint smile
Summary: Il n'a pas d'histoire d'amour Bella-Edward ici, ni de Forks. Nous sommes à Volterra, dans les tréfonds de la cité sous le règne des Volturis. Quant à moi, je ne suis rien de plus qu'un captif, un prisonnier offert à Edward Cullen, je lui appartiens.. yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Je suis un voleur qui ne sera pas puni pour utiliser le génie de Stephenie Meyer. Le monde de Twilight ne m'appartient pas !

**Type** :Romance/Mystère

**Captif**

by Sasha of the Faint Smile

Préambule : Cette histoire altérée de l'univers de Twilight comporte de nombreuses variantes qu'il me faut vous introduire afin que vous vous noyer à votre tour dans mon monde.

**Les humains **: Que dire de plus, en dehors du fait qu'ils ne sont que du bétails, Les vampires ont l'habitude de choisir l'un deux comme animal de compagnie, amant, boisson, bref un simple instrument de leurs désires,

**Les Vampires **: Là aussi vous connaissez déjà le prédateur.

**Les Clans Volturi **: Noté qu'en plus de Caïus, Aro et Marcus, Carlisle est le quatrième seigneur.

**Edward Cullen **: Identique à celui d'origine avec quelques différences :

-Il n'est pas végétarien

-Il est considéré comme le Prince Volturi car il est le premier fils de Carlisle

-Il est plus sauvage et ténébreux

Lexique mis à jour à chaque chapitre.


	2. Une Première Nuit

Chapitre 1 : Première Nuit.

Certains disent que le monde finira dans les flammes

Certains disent dans la glace

De ce que j'ai goûter du désir qu'il en émane

Je suis pour ceux qui disent les flammes

Mais si que par deux fois il trépasse

Je pense connaître assez de la haine

Pour dire que la destruction par la glace

Serait tout aussi bien et efficace

Je me suis éveillé étendu sur mon lit, le corps à moitié couvert de cette couverture de laine que m'avait confectionné ma mère quand je n'étais qu'un petit garçon aux cheveux mal peignés. Elle me l'avait glissé dans ma valise la veille de mon départ pour Volterra. Je lui avais dit que je n'en aurais pas besoin, que mes futurs bourreaux disposaient sûrement d'assez de couvertures pour que je ne sois pas victime du froid en plein hiver mais elle avait insisté. Plus tard, quelques jours avant que l'on ne m'arrache à ses bras, elle m'avait expliqué que pour elle s'était un moyen de rester près de moi, de me protéger. L'image était un peu naïve mais, en quittant ma mère, elle m'avait émue malgré moi. Depuis je n'ai pas quitté ce bout de laine, à présent trop petit pour me couvrir des pieds à la tête. Il ma réchauffé les soirs de grands froids et, oserais-je l'avouer, il ma consolé dans les moments de grandes solitudes. C'est pathétique de la part d'un grand garçon comme moi, de se réconforter de la présence d'une simple couverture, comme un bébé peut l'être par son nounours. Mais cette nuit, quand j'ai ouvert mes yeux aux reflets émeraudes, quand j'ai senti la lueur de cette lune inconnue scintiller dans la pénombre de ma chambre, je n'ai pas machinalement cherché à tâtons cette laine bleu ciel pour la tirer contre moi, non, je ne lai pas fais, je n'en ai pas besoin. Je n'ai pas froid, peut être parce que les nuits commencent à se réchauffer, peut être aussi parce qu'il est là, allongé dans le même lit, près de moi, contre moi, sa tête reposant sur mon ventre, ses cheveux bronzes balayant ma peau. Il est en cette instant ma couverture en laine bleue, ou devrais je dire les barreaux de ma prison car sa peau est plus froide que l'hiver. Je ne sais pas si Edward apprécierait la comparaison, pourtant en y songeant je ne peux lui faire de plus beaux compliments parce que cette couverture est au fond bien plus ce quelle ne laisse paraître, elle est ma mère, mon père, ma maison d'enfance, elle est les moments heureux qui ont remplis mon existence, elle est tout ce qui ma permis de résister aux aléas de la vie, elle a été ma bouée de sauvetage, la liberté que l'on ma arraché trop tôt. Lui, il n'en saura peut être jamais rien, cela restera mon dernier secret, le plus profond, le plus immuable. Étendu comme je le suis, Edward faussement endormi contre moi, mon ventre protégé par sa propre peau, j'aspire à trouver le sommeil, à m'évader là où ils ne pourront jamais pénétrer. Cette nuit marque le tournant le plus important de mon existence, ma première nuit à ses côtés. Si de nombreux « mortels » jubileraient d'être à ma place, je ne peux que retenir mes larmes depuis que l'on ma offert à Edward Cullen. Je sais pourtant que ce n'est qu'un moment de répit et aussitôt que le soleil se lèvera à l'Est j'enfilerai à nouveau mon masque de condamné pour vivre comme animal domestique, garde mangé de cette horde d'assoifés. Je sais très bien ce que vaut le sang d'un humain pour un vampire. Le premier et l'unique besoin primaire, le prix de l'immortalité. L'éternité se nourrit d'une substance aussi précieuse. Je devrais sûrement être effrayé à l'idée de passer ma misérable existence enchaîné à mon propre geôlier. C'est bien ce que j'ai ressenti tant de fois depuis que je sais qu'Edward est plus qu'un simple vampire, depuis qu'il me possède. Cette nuit quand il s'est couché dans mes bras, je suis sûre de l'avoir entendu murmurer quelque chose d'inaudible, mon cœur veut sen convaincre. Je ne sais ce qu'il pense, ni ce qu'il désire, ma conscience se refuse à le connaître bien qu'il me captive. Alors que je m'étire, un rayon de lune vient éclairer ma chevelure ondulante jusqu'à mes épaules, je le sens bouger contre moi, l'aurais je sorti de sa torpeur ? De son bras droit il enserre ma taille et me tire dans les profondeurs de la couche où nous reposons. Noyé sous son corps je redresse mon visage à la recherche d'un espace pour respirer, je me fige dans l'abîme pourpre de ses iris. Mon front se plisse, mes lèvres s'entrouvrent avec confusion. Il sourit ravi de l'effet qu'il me fait. Son air victorieux m'agace mais me montrer odieux et manquer de respect envers mon maître pourrait me coûter bien plus que la vie. Je réprime un soupire et détourne mes yeux, fuyant le visage angélique de ce démon ! Il relâche ma taille, agrippe mes poignets avec force et les plaque avec une douceur feinte au dessus de ma tête. Ainsi il exige un duel visuel, soit ! Je lui offre un regard courroucé en guise de réponse. Il ne cille pas, détaille les courbes de mon visage avec fascination. Quand il s'arrête sur mes lèvres rougies par l'afflux sanguin qui bat à mes tempes je sais à quoi il pense.

Il me saisit brusquement par la taille pour maintenir mon corps fragile contre le sien. La lueur de la lune donnait à mon regard une jolie teinte argentée qui semblait l'ensorceler. Il crut, l'espace d'un instant, y voire s'y dessiner une lueur qu'il espérait depuis longtemps. Le désir. Qu'importe qu'il n'y ait pas d'amour tant que j'étais tout a lui à cet instant précis. Réprimant les sentiments qu'il avait contrôlé depuis longtemps il me lança un sourire avant que sa bouche ne vienne caresser mes lèvres charnues. Il laissa sa langue flirter le long de ma gorge. Les yeux fermés, je finis par me laisser gagner par les sensations qui m'envahissaient. Les mains d'Edward qui commençaient à voyager le long de mon corps ne firent qu'accroître mon abandon. J'écartais légèrement mes cuisses pour lui permettre de prendre ses marques contre moi. Il se releva un bref instant pour se déshabiller. Je le toisais confus, je n'avais imaginé même dans mes fantasmes les plus déments me retrouver dans la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. Je savais et j'avais accepté malgré moi de lui appartenir sang et âme, mais mon corps, ma virginité, n'avaient jamais parus digne d'intérêt. Une fois débarrassé de ses vêtements, il se pressa à nouveau contre moi, glissa une main sous mon boxer pour atteindre le haut de ma cuisse tandis que je me défaisais de mon unique T shirt de nuit. Edward, aussitôt, appliqua ses lèvres enfiévrées contre mon thorax nu puis retira d'un geste brusque le dernier vêtement qui me couvrait. Assis sur le lit, il m'attira à lui. Je pris place, les jambes autour de sa taille. Le mouvement me fit perdre l'équilibre, il en sourit amusé. Edward caressa du plat de sa main ma douce chevelure avant de reprendre ses baisers là où il les avait laissé. Il pouvait sentir le bout de mes pectoraux se frotter contre sa peau glacée. Quand il jugea le moment adéquate, il me souleva légèrement pour me placer sur son sexe durci. Je tremblais à nouveau quand je ressentis sa pression entre mes cuisses, plus encore quand il m'allongea à nouveau sur le lit avant de glisser en moi. Je me mis à haleter n'ayant jamais connu une telle sensation à l'intérieur de moi. Ma tête commençait à me tourner. Je fermais les yeux pour mieux apprécier ses mouvements, sa peau épousant la mienne avec ferveur. Quand il m'entendit gémir son nom, Edward sourit triomphalement. Il s'approcha de mes lèvres pour mieux percevoir les sons qui s'en échappaient avant de les mordre d'un geste possessif. Je m'agitais contre lui tandis qu'il prolongeait notre baiser. Puis il poussa plus profondément en moi avec une certaine âpreté. Je laissais échapper une longue plainte qui finit de rendre Edward complètement fou. Logé contre ma poitrine, il ressentait déjà une satisfaction indéfinissable mais ce n'était rien devant le flot de sentiments qui vinrent le submerger quand il me sentit me perdre dans ses bras. A présent, il n'avait plus qu'à se laisser mourir entre mes cuisses.


End file.
